Family Love
by Obito kakkoi-kun
Summary: I am not good at summary ! So just read it and see it for yourself.WARNING: INCEST (if you don't like it then you should not read this) . R &R Please!
1. Chapter 1

_**It's my first DBZ fanfic and I really choose a weird pairing (I really don't know why). Well I thought to give it a try. So here it is!**_

Chapter One – Chi- Chi!

It was already noon and it was time for Gohan to come from his High School. Chi-Chi was sitting on the dinner table waiting for Gohan to come home. She was all alone at the Son's residence, alone because Goten went to Trunks' house and will not come for at least a couple of days and Gohan was yet to come back from school. She watched the beautiful birds chirping on the tree from the window and that beautiful waterfall that could be seen directly from where Chi-Chi was sitting. Watching the nature was all she could do now as she recalled her old pleasant memories with Goku. From the day they got married, stepping for the first in this house, that moment when Gohan was born, those unforgettable memories always made her cry realizing that Goku wasn't there with him now.

It has been like this for the past five years since that Cell games when Goku sacrificed his life for the sake of Earth. Even if their friends also known as the Z fighters were considered that honorable but Chi-Chi hated Goku for this.

Yes, hated because he never thought what would happen to her and Gohan if he dies, who will take care of Gohan? What will happen to the child who was in her womb? What will happen when that child will get to know that he has no father? Chi-Chi hated him for all this and yet loves him a lot.

Yet she never gave up, she stood up strong and raised both her sons and will continue raise them till they can stand perfectly at their own feet. But she thought Gohan was already grown up, not just physically but mentally as well. His maturity is way past any of the normal 16 year old teenager and that makes her real happy. His both son resembled their father weather its normal habit, looks or personality. While Goten held most of the traits of Goku yet Gohan still had Goku's innocence in him. Even though one would call Chi-Chi a perfect mother but she knew that it was wrong and the reason was Gohan.

The wife of the greatest warrior and savior of the whole universe, heir to the Ox Kingdom and a strongly spirited warrior maybe the strongest women on earth wouldn't change the fact that she is a women. She has her needs and desires which always needs to be fulfilled otherwise it would create a feeling similar to being abandon and lonely. What was she feeling the most now? It was the feeling of lust and Gohan was the reason. She knew it was wrong but she can't help her needs made her to think of a way that normally no Mother would.

_**Author's Note: **__That's the first chapter. I know it's short but I promise the next one will longer. I will be really happy to know your views so feel free to review I really appreciate that. Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – The Unknown Guest

In these five years her whole body ached for pleasure yet there was no one to give her that pleasure. She masturbated often to feel that pleasure but it still wasn't enough. As time passed she become more and more far away from people not that she didn't talk with them but she always kept most of the things to herself. She didn't even open up to her closest friend Bulma yet she admirably raised her kids before she knew that Gohan isn't a child anymore.  
Gohan have become quite a hunk, his tall figure, nicely build up physique with such a handsome looking face would make any girl fall in with him. Chi-Chi was surprised by this that he still didn't have a girlfriend, not that she would object it. Those qualities of Gohan makes Chi-Chi mind full of lewd thoughts about her son, she always tried to control her thoughts by reminding it was her son but it was of no use. Her desires were getting the best of her and that triggered even more when she once saw Gohan's half naked body a month ago by accident when he got out of his bathroom and she thought about it the whole day, his well toned chest and perfect abs made her body shiver.

'Mom I'm home' the voice of Gohan echoed through the dining room which made Chi-Chi back from her impure fantasies to reality. She looked at Gohan and a blush appeared at her face in a moment's notice but she quickly calm herself down. Regaining her composure, she said, "Welcome home, Gohan. How was school today?"

Gohan made a tired sigh hearing the question, "Nothing mom. Just the usual schedule and I have to do some assignment for tomorrow's science class".

"Lunch is ready. Go and freshen yourself up. I will serve the dishes in the meantime." Chi-Chi said it with a small smile.

"I'm on it, mom" as Gohan sped off for a quick shower.

As Gohan was gone for a shower, Chi-chi was busy heating up the meal so that she can serve the meal hot and ready to it, she always liked it that way. It didn't take long enough for Chi-Chi to heat up the meal as it just took five minutes and she was on her way to serve the meal. Gohan was already in his usual get up as he sat down at the table ready to chomp off everything he could. Chi-Chi put everything in front of Gohan while he took a chopstick made it into two and with great energy clapped.  
'Itadakimasu' said Gohan with an exciting tone as nothing ever pleases him as much food, well that's what Chi-Chi thought. Thanks to Gohan genetically large appetite as he ate everything in just a matter of minutes.

"Mom more rice and curry" Gohan said rasing his rice bowl in front of Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi slightly giggled at it as she served Gohan rice and curry. It was no surprise to her as she was handling this for the past 17 years and now making large amount of food has become very easy yet it drained a lot of energy from Chi-Chi making her exhausted.

After twenty four servings Gohan was finally full. "Woah! It was superb! Thank you for the awesome meal mom!" Gohan was patting his tummy exactly imitating his father making Chi-Chi smile.

"Mom did you have your lunch?" Gohan asked after some time

"Yes Gohan and it's time for you to do the assignment." Chi-Chi ordered Gohan.

"Mom but I can do it later. Please I want to go at Master Roshi's place" urged Gohan.

"No and no further arguments. Now means now!" and with that Gohan goes upstairs to do his assignment. No matter how old Gohan was when it was about studies Chi-Chi made sure that she was strict enough so that Gohan get the best grades and he always did.

Ch-Chi was busy cleaning the dishes unaware that a certain uninvited guest has entered their house.

"Is anybody here?" called out the unknown guest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Words from the author**

Okay , I know it's been half a year now and still no update whatsoever. In a realistic point of view, the readers of the story hasn't been invested in it quite in a span of two chapters and it is impossible also to expect that and like the procastinatiing bastard I am , keep shoving my work for the **'next day' **and you know that next day ain't gonna come in the next 60 years or so . In short , the story got a negative bang before it even reached somewhere.

You must be reading this with a perverted grin or with a constipated face. ( I know I am bad with jokes ) but anyway let's be real, I was all my fault and I'm sorry for that . I mean yeah I had some thing that kept me busy but that is no way an excuse for my 6 month absence.

What I am saying now is, Due to my irresponsible beheaviour I kinda now forgot where i was suppose to take this story. I mean I don't have that drive to do it anymore , ok not entirely but yeah most of it is .  
But I wanna try to keep continue the story even though it turns out bad.

My question to you is , 'Is it a good idea to continue it without any image of where the story suppose to go or is it a bad one ? ' . If the very rare readers of my story fills in to my curiousity then it will be of great help.  
Thank you.


End file.
